


Sleeping Arrangement

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 1000 Followers Fanfic Giveaway [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Change in Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #26 - Sharing a bed for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian-psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sherlockian-psycho).



> As always, Sherlock and Molly don't belong to me.

The silence in the room was almost deafening. The only sounds heard was the gentle and occasional rustle of the covers and the sniffs and sighs of the occupants settling out for the night. There had been a time when Molly Hooper had dreamed of this happening, however, in her daydreams and night dreams, there had been a lot more going on. That wasn’t to say lying curled up on her left side, facing away from her bed partner while he lay flat on his back wasn’t pleasant, she had just dreamed of more.

He sighed again. She felt him turn his head to look at her back before turning back to stare at the ceiling. When he first came over, she didn’t know what to expect. He had used her home on occasion to get away and to think, but usually he took up residence on the couch, shouting abuse at her telly when he would watch crap daytime talk shows. But he had never come into her bed.

Yet three days after his faked suicide, the sofa had stopped being comfortable and he had lain down beside her that night. She shifted slightly, her foot bumping into his leg as she did.

"Sorry," she whispered, jerking her foot back.

He just grunted in response.

She pulled the blanket up to her chin and sighed, settling out. Slowly, and not even realizing it, she matched her breathing to his as she fell asleep.

—

Molly woke slowly. She stretched as she rolled onto her back. It was then she realized there was an arm around her waist and a firm body now pressed against her side. Freezing, her arms above her head, she looked to her right and felt her breath hitch in her throat. He looked so much younger and less intense when he was asleep. His curls were in disarray and lines from the pillow case on his cheek. She didn’t know when he had fallen asleep nor when he had reached for her, pulling her close against him during the night but as she took in his sleeping form, she realized she didn’t quite care.

Slowly she lowered her arms, one hand coming to rest at her side, the other at his wrist. The contact made him jump slightly, his eyes opening blearily to stare at her with those eyes. She bit her lip and mouthed a “sorry” to him, before making to pull away. But Sherlock tightened his grip on her waist. Molly relaxed slightly. As awkward as waking up had been, perhaps it wasn’t all bad.


End file.
